


Vale Tudo

by Vector



Category: Bleach, Persona 3
Genre: Alcohol, Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Tatsuki/Akihiko, sex under the influence</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vale Tudo

"Oh yeah? We'll see. I'd bet money _you_ won't make it through the first round."

Akihiko turns on his barstool.

There's a booming laugh from one of the wrestlers to his left. "Whatever, little girl." The voice sounds like the same guy who was mocking Akihiko's tie a few minutes ago—enough brute stupidity in every word to makes Akihiko's nerves grate.

Then the guy moves off, and Akihiko can see the girl he was talking to. She _is_ relatively small—about a third of the guy's size, although that doesn't make her much smaller than Akihiko—and pretty, but her short-cropped hair and visible muscle tone makes it obvious she's here for a reason, whatever the wrestler guy was saying.

Her eyes are bright with anger when she catches him looking at her.

"What? Don't tell me you've got a problem with me, too?" She shifts her weight and glares.

"Huh? No," Akihiko says automatically. Then, when her gaze turns considering, "I'm not the kind of idiot who would judge based on superficial appearances." He shrugs. "Particularly not the fact that you're a girl." He _is_ a bit surprised that she's a tournament contestant, but that's only because the last hour or so has nearly convinced him that the whole thing's going to be a waste of time, full of hulking guys who think throwing  
their weight around will get them anything they want.

"That so?" She flashes a grin, walks over, and slides down onto the bar stool next to him. "I'm drinking with you, then."

Akihiko blinks and tries to think of something to say as she flags down the bartender. Girls don't generally... invite themselves like that. He's not sure what to say, and he's opening his mouth for something inane like "are they giving you a hard time?" when she turns back to him and keeps talking.

"I can't wait for the look on that guy's face when he gets eliminated. I'd say I want to do it myself, but beating it up wouldn't be worth the time."

Akihiko grins. "Yeah, no point in wasting one of your slots on someone like him." He's suddenly feeling good about the tournament again, for the first time since he walked into the bar. "So, do you know much about the other contestants? Anyone worth the time?"

"Mm," the girl says, as the bartender sets a glass of beer in front of her. "I know a few of 'em. None that decided to show up to this thing." She snorts. "Takada—she was the other finalist at the women-only Vale Tudo championship this year—told me it wasn't even worth coming. She may have been right."

"Huh," Akihiko says. "...Who won?"

"What? Oh—me, of course. No contest." She grins. "I've been aiming for these tournaments for years. I'm just now old enough to qualify, so now I'm here. I'm Tatsuki, by the way." She reaches out her hand.

"Akihiko." He shakes it. Her grip is firm and her skin cold from her glass. "It's my first time, too. What style are you trained in?"

"Karate, mostly. Some other stuff here and there. How about you?"

"Boxing. I've done some fighting outside the ring too, though." A bit of an understatement.

"That so? I'll buy you a round if you've got a good story. What are you drinking?"

"Ah," Akihiko realizes that—despite his careful decision before he came—he's now forgotten the brand of the liquor in his glass. It's not worth what he paid, anyway, and he doesn't want to make this girl buy him another. "I can just go with whatever you're having."

She catches the eye of the bartender again and gestures. "Not a big drinker, are you?"

"Er, no." Akihiko braces himself, but Tatsuki just nods.

"Another thing better than these idiots, then. Celebration is one thing, and qualifying for this is definitely an occasion, but I can tell some of _them _wouldn't know sober focus if it bit them in the ass." The bartender sets another full glass on the counter, and Akihiko pulls it over to him.

"To celebration, then, and to the looks on their faces when they're knocked out." He lifts it.

"For sure," Tatsuki says, and taps her glass against his.

Akihiko warily takes a large sip. The beer is bitter and vaguely fruity. It's not something he'd ever drink for the flavor, but it's not bad, and at least the alcohol-taste blends in better.

"Right," He starts. "How about, ah—I was out with some friends one night..." It's tricky to figure out where to drop the details, and he takes sips from his beer when he needs time to work it out. He's surprised to find when he finishes Tatsuki's questions—"what kind of crazy guy would attack you out of the blue like that?" "he, uh, wasn't normal, that's for sure"—that he's almost finished the beer as well.

"Your turn for a story, then." He says.

"And your turn to buy beers," Tatsuki grins back, and he can hardly object.

Her story is possibly better—he's not sure he's ever taken on quite _that_ many people at once—and if he does wonder a bit at the circumstances, it wouldn't be quite fair to prod for a better explanation when he can't offer one of his own.

By the time he finishes laughing over her last hit, the bar is clearing out a bit. Most of the thugs have gotten what they came for and moved on, apparently.

Akihiko finishes his second beer, noticing that he feels a bit warm and fuzzy-headed. It shouldn't matter—anyone who gets in a fight tonight is disqualified from the tournament, and anyway everyone else is drunker, but it's still not something he's used to thinking of as a good thing. His bladder is uncomfortably full, as well.

"I think I need a break," he says, and scans the bar for bathrooms. He sees them, he thinks, but the look of one of the guys coming out—the front of his clothes noticably damp even in the dim light—makes him grimace in preemptive disgust. Maybe—

"You can probably use the women's," Tatsuki offers. He tries not to look too scandalized as he turns to look back at her. She shrugs. "It'd be cleaner, and it's not like there'll be anyone else in there, anyway."

Habit says he should decline immediately—_it's the women's bathroom!_—but that impulse is duller than it should be, and really, Tatsuki probably has a point.

He's still debating internally when Tatsuki rolls her eyes. "Come on," she grabs his wrist and tugs, "you can go in with me. No one will give it a second thought."

Akihiko finds himself standing, and her fingers drop as soon as he's following. He can tell his coordination is off as he walks—he can still move normally, he thinks, but it takes more concentration than it should.

His nerves jump when they duck in the door to the bathroom, but Tatsuki was right—no one stops him, and there's no one else inside. The bathroom looks normal—sinks and a row of stalls. Honestly Akihiko doesn't think he was expecting anything different, but it's still surreal. Or maybe that's just the brightness of the lights against his slightly blurred-at-the-edges focus.

"There, see?" Tatsuki says. "It's fine." She moves away and goes into the stall at the far end, and Akihiko remembers his own pressing business.

He tries to stop thinking about where he is and just let it be a bathroom. It's surprisingly easy, really.

It's not until Tatsuki comes back to his side at the sinks that the weirdness kicks in again. The silence gapes awkwardly, with only running water and muffled sounds of the bar outside to break it. "So, how come no one stopped me coming in here? I know some of them saw."

Tatsuki snorts. "Believe it or not, it's not that big a deal. Some places only have one bathroom anyway." She dries her hands on her pants before continuing, slightly more awkwardly, "But probably in this case it was that they figured you'd managed to pick me up, and we were coming in here to have sex."

"Wh-what?" Akihiko says, which is stupid because he understood everything she said, it's just—"oh." He can feel heat rising to his face.

"So how about it?" Tatsuki says, and her voice is light but her body is visibly tense, like she's expecting a fight. "Did you want to?"

His face has got to be bright red now, even over the earlier flush from the alcohol, and he can feel his mind blanking. "I, um," he tries, "I—I hadn't thought about it?" Tatsuki just looks at him for a minute.

Then she laughs. Akihiko can see her relax, and he can feel muscles of his own that he hadn't known were tightened uncoiling in response.

"I think I like you, Akihiko." She grins, leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms.

He smiles back. "Good. I mean—thanks. Me too."

The silence is much more comfortable this time, and after a few moments pass without either of them moving to go back out into the bar, he notices that Tatsuki is looking him over consideringly.

"What is it?"

She meets his eyes. "You—you can think about it. If you want." She says it matter-of-factly, but Akihiko notices with surprise that her face is slightly pink as well. "I mean, unless you're just not interested."

He spends a few seconds just staring before his brain manages to process that. But then he does, of course—imagines Tatsuki, grinning, wire-strong body naked and grappling with him in bed—and the effect is instant. His mouth drops open for a bit before he figures out what to say.

"No, I—" he manages finally, "I might be interested."

Tatsuki beams, then shifts over to him, grabs his tie and kisses him.

She kisses aggressively—of course—and the shock centers of his brain must be burnt out by this point, or maybe he just has to respond to a challenge like that, because it's split seconds before he's returning the kiss in kind. He lifts a hand to rest on her bicep as heat curls in his groin.

She's _really_ flushed when she shifts away. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Akihiko responds automatically.

Tatsuki's eyes slip away toward the door. "I bet sex in the women's bathroom sounds even worse to you than it does to me, though. You want to come back to my hotel room?"

"You—" Akihiko's brain is still lagging, it seems, but his mouth makes up for it again somehow—he's still thinking _wait, sex, really?_ as he feels himself say huskily, "Yeah, okay."

Akihiko does see guys giving them looks as they walk out of the bar, now that he's paying more attention. Tatsuki's hotel is only a few blocks down the street, but they stop in a small shop on the way to buy condoms. It seems like that both of those things should embarrass Akihiko more than they do—he's not sure if it's the alcohol or the disbelief that dulls it. He finds he doesn't really mind either way.

When they're finally back in her room, there's only a moment in which he's not sure what to do. Then Tatsuki reaches for his tie again, tugs the knot loose, and he helps her to get it completely undone. Then she reaches for his buttons while he tries to lift her shirt off, until they realize in a tangle of arms that there's no way those two things can happen at once.

She laughs, and he grins back at her. Then she steps back. "Let's just strip first," and pulls her shirt off herself, revealing a dark sports bra. She moves to remove that too, and Akihiko tries to undo buttons without taking his eyes off of her.

He manages to get his shirt and belt off, as well as toe off his shoes—he doesn't really care about scuffing them right now—and start to unhook his slacks by the time she's completely naked, and he has to stop to stare. Her body's amazing, all lean lines, but curved, too—the dip of her waist and the swell of her hips and her small high breasts. He reaches out to touch and she quivers under the brush of his calloused hands.

"No fair, giving yourself a handicap." Tatsuki pushes at the waistband of his pants, gets them a few inches down his hips. Akihiko can see her muscles under her skin as she moves. He splays both hands on her waist to pull her closer and kiss her, reeling at his own daring. She kisses back and slides a leg in between his, so she's pressed entirely against him, breasts brushing his chest and only the thin fabric of his briefs between him and her bare hip. She shifts against him, and the noise he makes into her mouth is entirely too unsteady.

Then she moves her leg again, catching his ankle with hers and pulling it towards her. Akihiko's heart jumps to his throat as he's thrown completely off-balance for a moment, falling back on the edge of the bed. If he hadn't already been sure that move was entirely deliberate, the grin on Tatsuki's face would have given her away.

"Fine." His voice sounds oddly deep even to him, and he can see Tatsuki's breath catch as he speaks. "No more handicap, if you insist." He skins the rest of the way out of his pants, pulling his briefs down with them. _And now I'm naked and about to have sex with a girl I just met_, he thinks, but he can't make it sound like a bad idea. He meets her eyes again for a moment before his gaze is drawn downward, where the flush that started across her cheekbones has spread down her neck and across the tops of her breasts.

"Better," she says, with a curve of her lips, then steps between his legs again and wraps her hand around his cock.

"Nghph," Akihiko gasps, and tries to gather together the scraps of his control. She moves her hand awkwardly, like she doesn't do this much, and her hand is smaller than his own, but it's almost as rough in different ways and her skin is soft and warm under his hands, and—

"Stop," he manages, "I—" and then he can't seem to form the words. But she lets go and leans in to kiss him again. His head feels like it's spinning in three directions at once.

She pulls away, leans half across him, reaching, and he's too dazed to do anything but watch her.

"Shift back," she says, nudging his knees. He scoots backwards on the bed far enough for her to land her knees by his thighs and straddle his lap. She's fumbling to open a condom packet, and Akihiko's glad she's paying more attention than he is, because he's forgotten where she put them down and it would've been an awkward time to stop and find them.

It doesn't stop him from distracting her, with a hand on her breasts and one trailing down the line of her hip bone. Finally she glares, eyes bright, and hits him with an elbow long enough to tear the foil.

If she—"Here," his voice rumbles, and he takes the condom from her and unrolls it over his cock. Then he takes deep breaths as she settles over him again, because if he got that close at the touch of her hand—

She watches him breathe for a few beats before she sinks down, a hand guiding him into her, and all his breath comes out in a rush.

"Tatsuki," he manages, and then looks at her, and her breath is coming hard too. Her head's tilted back, the edges of her dark hair damp, and he can see sweat starting to bead on her neck. He leans up to lick it, and she shudders.

Her thighs flex, and she shifts up, then down again, and it's the best Akihiko can do to move his hands to support her some as she rides him.

It's not as soon as he feared, but it's still not long before his hips are arching off the bed, even against Tatsuki's weight, as he releases in a daze of spinning pleasure.

There's still frustrated heat in her eyes when he finishes, and she half-grinds down, so he reaches down to press fingers between her folds. He's sure he's not doing this gently enough, but she just gasps and shifts her hips to push into his hand, so he strokes harder. A few like that and her whole body's shuddering, and she catches his wrist in a strong grip. He stills his hand—instead kisses her, and this time it's less fierce and more victorious.

After a while she manages to move away, sprawling sideways across the bed. Akihiko sits up to look down at her, and she smiles back. It's nice for a few moments, but then he's not sure—

Her head tilts. "Where's your hotel at?"

"Um," Akihiko says, and tries to figure out how to get back there from here. To get to the bar, he'd—

"You can stay," Tatsuki says firmly before he even figures out the first step, "if you want."

"Thanks," he says, and realizes the idea of dressing and leaving sounds amazingly unappealing. "I—Yeah. I'll just go clean up."

They might be matched against each other in the tournament, Akihiko realizes when he walks out of the bathroom. He knew that abstractly, of course, but—surely you're not supposed to fight a girl you've spent the night with?

If so, Akihiko has problems, because when he looks at Tatsuki—still naked across the sheets—and considers it, he only feels excited at the possibility.


End file.
